familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Keith Rupert Murdoch (1931)
}} Keith Rupert Murdoch , AC, KCSG (born 11 March 1931) is an Australian-born American media proprietor. His father, Keith Arthur Murdoch, had been a reporter and editor and a senior executive of the Herald and Weekly Times newspaper publishing company covering all Australian States except New South Wales. After his father's death in 1952 Keith Rupert Murdoch declined to join his late father's registered public company and created his own private company, News Limited. Murdoch then had full control as Chairman and CEO of Global Media Holding Company News Corporation, the world's second-largest media conglomerate, and its successors, News Corp and 21st Century Fox, after the conglomerate split on 28 June 2013. In the 1950s and 1960s, Murdoch acquired a number of newspapers in Australia and New Zealand, before expanding into the United Kingdom in 1969, taking over the News of the World, followed closely by The Sun. Murdoch moved to New York City in 1974, to expand into the U.S. market; however, he retained interests in Australia and in Britain. In 1981, Murdoch bought The Times, his first British broadsheet, and became a naturalised U.S. citizen in 1985 to satisfy the legal requirement for U.S. television ownership. Murdoch has six children. His eldest child, Prudence MacLeod, was appointed on 28 January 2011 to the board of Times Newspapers Ltd, part of News International, which publishes The Times and The Sunday Times. Murdoch's eldest son Lachlan, formerly the deputy chief operating officer at the News Corporation and the publisher of the New York Post, was Murdoch's heir apparent before resigning from his executive posts at the global media company at the end of July 2005. Lachlan's departure left James Murdoch chief executive of the satellite television service British Sky Broadcasting since November 2003, as the only Murdoch son still directly involved with the company's operations, though Lachlan has agreed to remain on the News Corporation's board. }} __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Living people Category:20th-century American businesspeople Category:21st-century American businesspeople Category:Alumni of Worcester College, Oxford Category:American billionaires Category:American chairmen of corporations Category:American chief executives in the media industry Category:American Christians Category:American libertarians Category:American mass media owners Category:American media company founders Category:American newspaper chain founders Category:American newspaper publishers (people) Category:American victims of crime Category:Australian billionaires Category:Australian chairmen of corporations Category:Australian chief executives Category:Australian Christians Category:Australian emigrants to the United States Category:Australian expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:Australian libertarians Category:Australian media company founders Category:Australian newspaper chain founders Category:Australian people of English descent Category:Australian people of Irish descent Category:Australian people of Scottish descent Category:Australian republicans Category:Australian victims of crime Category:Businesspeople from Los Angeles Category:Businesspeople from Melbourne Category:Christian libertarians Category:Companions of the Order of Australia Category:Knights Commander of the Order of St Gregory the Great Category:Critics of the European Union Category:Fox Broadcasting Company executives Category:Los Angeles Dodgers owners Category:Murdoch family Category:New York Post people Category:News Corporation people Category:People associated with the News International phone hacking scandal Category:People educated at Geelong Grammar School Category:People from Adelaide Category:People from Beverly Hills, California Category:People from Centre Island, New York